Headline News - August 2004
First Councillor Nixes Honours List Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 03 13:39:37 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In yet another sign of the growing tension between Sivad's monarch and government, First Councillor Paul Moncrief has refused to submit a list of suggested recipients for the King's Birthday Honours List, which was scheduled to be released this week.Tensions between Dorling Street and Isherwood House have been growing steadily since the Social Democratic Party formed the government after the last election. The honours issue is merely the latest in a string of controversial decisions by the Moncrief government that have drawn fire from other Councillors and have created friction with Isherwood House.In explaining his decision to torpedo the honours list, First Councillor Moncrief said, "Knighthoods and peerages are an archaic and uncessary relic of the class system which was so incorrectly restored by the Ramlan and Chamberlain governments. The Sivadian people do not need trinkets to recognize their accomplishments, especially not trinkets given out by mysterious bureaucrats in smoke filled rooms." He said that the Government would not cooperate with any honours until, "a transparent system can be developed, and the system can be modified to remove its elitest, monarchist overtones."Isherwood House refused to comment on the First Councillor's actions, though officials have commented that since the Order of Sivad is within the personal gift of the King, he may decide to proceed without ministerial advice./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Qua shaman killed in freak zoo accident Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 04 12:46:09 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - A Qua shaman known as GahGiAZay was killed Tuesday in a freak accident at the Enaj Municipal Zoo.The shaman, who was sitting beneath a tent along a zoo sidewalk, offering spiritual guidance to visitors, died after a pair of elephants - startled by a loud airhorn blown by a prankster youth - stampeded during a passing parade and trampled the tent.GahGiAZay died instantly. The elephants have been isolated for the time being, but are expected to return to their exhibit in a few weeks. Printing press kills political activist Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Aug 04 12:53:40 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNA - A malfunctioning printing press, in the midst of generating thousands of paper fliers reading "STOP VANGUARD OPPRESSION," snagged on the fringe dangling from the sleeves of political activist Jarod Gauge's suede jacket and yanked him into the machinery.Emergency workers reported that he was dead upon their arrival on the scene, after several dozen fliers had been spewed out the end made from squares of pressed flesh and organs."It's a real mess," press operator Miller Stanz told INN. "Poor sonuvabitch." Masterpiece spells demise of Lunite artist Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Aug 04 13:05:13 3004 FREEDOM CITY, NEW LUNA - Artist Travis Caldwell considered his Dance of the Ferretmonkeys to be his masterpiece in progress.But, on Sunday, as he completed work on an upper segment depicting two entwined brass ferretmonkeys leaping between a pair of papier mache trees, the scaffolding upon which he worked collapsed.The scaffolding, produced by Highrise Gridworks of Mars, is the same type that collapsed during a recent accident at the University of Enaj on Sivad that killed an archaeologist as she left her office.Theodore Spent, a spokesman for Highrise Gridworks, said this was just an unfortunate coincidence and not a statement on the quality and reliability of Highrise's products. Scam proves fatal for unlucky Tim Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Wed Aug 04 13:36:50 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - A Timonae hustler named Streeh Urtano, a captain in the planetary militia reserve, died last night after trying to fleece a particularly vengeful thug.The killer, identified as Dealy Freeman, apparently caught on to Urtano's attempt to pass off worthless paste "gemstones" as Valsho pink diamonds. Freeman chased Urtano into traffic outside a casino. A hovercab struck Urtano, knocking him down and leaving him injured but conscious.Freeman then dragged Urtano off to the warehouse district, found a relatively unused structure, and killed the scam artist over the course of the next eight hours using implements ranging from bolt cutters to chains to a taser. Sources tell INN that Freeman even turned his pet ferret, Scampers, loose on the body for about thirty minutes. It's not clear whether Urtano remained alive when the ferret playfully nibbled on his eyeballs.Freeman escaped into the mountain crags of Valsho Peak, but militia personnel are believed to be hunting for him at this hour. HealingHeart's heart irrevocably broken Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Aug 04 13:43:14 3004 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - Sandfur HealingHeart, a Demarian doctor known for her warm demeanor and tragic choice of mates, died today of an apparent heart attack.HealingHeart was pronounced dead upon arrival at Melissa Fernandez Memorial Hospital. Doctors tell INN that she suffered from some sort of arterial malformation that created a blockage of blood between her heart and brain. She collapsed while tending to needy orphans afflicted with chronic psoriasis.Her former mate, Trueguard Silverstep, died about two years ago on Nocturn during a conflict against the Kamir. Gillgummer gains ground - grows greater Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Wed Aug 04 16:40:38 3004 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Gillgummer, an algae that manifests in massive blooms each year in the Ahndar Sea, late this week will overtake and effectively swamp an area six hundred square miles around Ahndar Subcity.G'ahnli egg tenders already are taking steps to transfer their unborn from the Ahndar seabed to indoor nurseries and incubators within the subcity. All submarine residences along the sea floor are being evacuated around the subcity.However, gillgummer may prove a long-term problem for the subcity - so evacuations within the city may only be a temporary fix. Some scientists speculate that the currents sweeping past Ahndar Subcity are growing weaker with the lateness of the season.If the gillgummer blooms aren't swept away by the currents within a matter of days, the subcity could face significant air handling and water treatment problems. First Councillor Orders SEA Enforced Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 04 22:27:13 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Specialists will be free on Sivad if Paul Moncrief gets his way, after the Social-Democrat First Councillor ordered the controversial Specialist Emancipation Act enforced regardless of the King's decision to withold the royal assent two months ago.In a holovised address this evening, First Councillor Moncrief declared that since no legislation had changed the powers of the Council since the restoration of the Monarchy, the rules which applied before King Richard took the throne continued to be the law on Sivad. As such, he declared, the Specialist Emancipation Act, which was passed by the Council along strict party lines and forced through the Council of Peers under the Parliament Acts, is the law of Sivad.In another suprising move, Moncrief ordered that SHIELD and the Sivadian government seize control of all specialist manufacturing facilities to prevent destruction of growing specialists. The act imposes heavy taxes on specialist labour, and the Government was allegedly concerned that the companies would be motivated to destroy their stock to avoid the taxes./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain - "Moncrief Usurper" Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 05 17:42:34 3004 /Retrep Archipeligo, Sivad/ First Councillor Paul Moncrief's latest announcement on the Specialist Emancipation Act has his critics calling him many things, including, according to leader of the opposition Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, a usurper of the powers of the King.Sir Fredrick, the leader of the Conservative Party on Sivad, issued a statement from his Regtrep Archipeligo estate, in which he called the actions of the First Councillor "criminally irresponsible, and an insult to the generations who have battled for the Sivadian way of life." He went on to say that the First Councillor was, "clearly usurping the constitutional powers of our Monarch and again putting the stability of the Sivadian democracy in jeopardy."Many experts agree with Chamberlain that these latest actions are beyond the current powers of the First Councillor. "Yes, it is true that under the Republic from 2978 until 3002, the First Councillor had the power to sign legislation into law upon it's approval by the Council of Equals." said Professor Jean McNicols of the University of Ynos, "However, prior to 2978, all legislation was approved by the Monarch, and all legislation since has been granted to Royal Assent. Mister Moncrief's position is novel, but ultimately seems incongruous with our system of government."There does not seem, however, to be an easy response to the question of the First Councillor's actions. Already, a lawsuit brought by Specialist manufacturers in the Enaj Court of the Second Circle was summarily dismissed because the Sivadian Courts have no power to review the acts of other branches of the government.For the moment, the Government will continue to enforce it's specialist legislation. Isherwood House continues to refuse to comment, though His Majesty apparently plans to summon supporters from the Equals and Peers to a meeting at the palace later this week./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Gunk gets gilled gathering gasping Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Aug 07 20:43:12 3004 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - The thick-growing algae known as gillgummer has densely clumped around the superstructure of Ahndar Subcity.The city's filtration system, struggling to keep up with the green organism colonies, overloaded within the first thirty minutes of complete encirclement. Once the filters became jammed, the algae began to flow rather freely into the hydraulic systems within the city, gumming up the works and sparking multiple system failures.Electricity and life support within Ahndar have shut off, leaving thousands of G'ahnli denizens trapped within the lower levels of the subcity, unable to evacuate. Even the secondary route, through the Ahndar Massif, is effectively blocked by the clumping gillgummer algae.Ledgemaster Pobolal called an end to all trade and transit to the subcity. He also indicated that the G'ahnli will attempt to resolve the crisis on their own, having received no outside assistance in the days since the news reports first went out about the coming algae blooms. If they survive, Pobolal said, they must give serious consideration to their interstellar relationships.An estimated 20,000 G'ahnli are thought to be within the imperiled subcity. Few Fish Fetched from Fen Posted By: Vateska Article: AUG04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Aug 07 22:50:19 3004 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - INN coverage of the growing disaster on G'ahnlo continues as reporters question Spokesbeing Phoroseasillixril of the Centauran Teleportation Network.Phoroseasillixril admitted that Centauri may require assistance in finding safe living arrangements for the G'ahnli they have teleported to Centauri. The eleven G'ahnli rescued so far are being housed temporarily in the saltwater pond of a Shalyaris hotel. It reminded the imperiled citizens of the Ahndar subcity, "Those with a Centauran teleport chip who still require evacuation should contact this office promptly. Transport of nearby sentient beings without a chip may be possible in some circumstances. Under no circumstances will items without medical necessity be transported."The spokesbeing declined to specify how many transfers the Network could accommodate or how many G'ahnli have a teleporter chip installed. Sivad Offers Disaster Aid Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-12 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 08 09:20:16 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Reportedly incensed by First Councillor Paul Moncrief's failure to send aid to G'ahnlo, King Richard has taken independent action, ordering that millions of yojj-sterling in emergency disaster relief funds be made available, along with all available stocks of algaecide."It has always been the policy of the Kingdom of Sivad to aid her allies in their time of need. We are gravely dissapointed action was not taken earlier." said a palace spokesman. "His Majesty will attempt to contact the Ledgemaster and see if there is any further assistance required."The Palace still refuses to comment on the recent proclamation by Paul Moncrief on the Specialist Emancipation Act, though they did admit that there were, "unfortunate, temporary difficulties" that might proclude the sending of specialist work parties to G'ahnlo, but "in any case, such assistance would only be offered at the request of their government."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ No contact with Ahndar Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Aug 09 21:56:55 3004 SOMEWHERE IN THE AHNDAR SEA - Would-be rescuers have lost all contact with the G'ahnli denizens trapped within the aquatic metropolis known as Ahndar Subcity.The last message conveyed via Morse code using wrenches by banging against the metal hull of the city, came from someone speaking on behalf of Ledgemaster Pobolal: "Air gone. Flooding. Algae infiltration. Lost."That message came about six hours ago. No further communications from within the subcity ever since. Journalist wanted for questioning Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Tue Aug 10 11:18:01 3004 SOL STATION - Investigators on Sol Station continue to seek Crawford Darwin, a documentary journalist who was among those who witnessed the assassination of two Odarite queens last month.The bombs set off within the queens' transport vessels were triggered by holocamera transmissions that may have been the same frequency as those used by Darwin's crew.The Odarites, now past their conflict with each other in the wake of the murders, are now eager to bring to justice the real killers. Businessman's house torched overnight Posted By: Vlad Article: AUG04-15 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 10 19:53:58 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Police and fire departments were called to the scene of a house fire in a section of the city where a large number of prominent businessmen reside to answer the call to a fire alarm.When officials arrived they found the summer home of Vlad Rosini, an mining executive who routinely cuts deals with the Ungstiri government for precious rocks and minerals used in a number of manufacturing processes. The estimated total of damage was still being determined at the time of report but rough estimates by independent insurance companies have declared the house a loss.Evidence at the scene in the form of advanced fire accelerants have lead police to assume arson and are currently looking for any leads that may open up clues as to the start of the fire./Harry Porter, SBS/ Freed Specialists turn to crime Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG04-16 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 12 22:58:08 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Days after First Councillor Paul Moncrief declared the government's intention to enforce the Specialist Emancipation Act, thousands of Specialists in Greater Enaj are finding themselves on the streets as their former masters find themselves unable to pay the minimum wage now mandated by law.In many cases their reaction, says SHIELD, has been to commit crimes in the hopes of being sent to prison. Dozens of Specialists have been arrested so far.In one incident, several patrons in the Black and White Tavern on Montevedo Street watched as one recently fired Specialist grabbed former First Councillor Amanda Ramlan and held a knife against her throat. In the end, the Specialist only gave Ramlan a minor scratch on her hand -- but it was enough to guarantee that the Specialist would spend the rest of his shortened lifespan in prison.SHIELD says they are continuing to monitor the situation. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Castori to construct space elevator Posted By: Gallahad Article: AUG04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Sat Aug 14 23:32:50 3004 URSINIRU - The National Spaceflight Council announced in a press conference today the intent of the Castori government to construct a space elevator on the planet.Citing the lack of a spacedock for ships too large to enter the atmosphere, the NSC spokesbear said that the space elevator, which would link to a number of docking ports in geosynchronous orbit, would help entice larger cargo ships and cruiseliners."The elevator would allow for easy and cost-effective transferring of cargo and passengers from surface to orbit," the spokesbear said in a prepared statement.The space elevator concept is not a new one, says Oombbale Abidemi, professor of zero-gee engineering at the University of Castor, although it fell out of fashion with the advent of efficient and cheap spaceship propulsion. While unconventional, however, the idea does have benefits."The nice thing about space elevators is that they keep themselves in orbit without doing anything," Abidemi says, "While free-floating spacedocks have to keep themselves in orbit by expending fuel, a spacedock on the end of the elevator would not have to. It's the same physics as tying a ball to a rope and swinging it around."The NCS says it has contracted New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing of Ungstir and a Sivadian corporation to produce the materials for the elevator and dock, with most of the work going to the construction of the cables supporting the dock. Contacts for material shipping and construction are still being negotiated. Commnet Down Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-18 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Aug 15 10:34:29 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Shortly after the start First Shift last night, the University of Resilience datanet suffered an insystem collapse, taking with it the local commlink network and infrastructure support systems. Both local and interstellar communications were suspended for a period of approximately fifteen minutes, as technicians brought back-up systems online and re-booted the primary datanet backbone. The Rock's lighting and ventilation services were also effected, causing a momentary blackout as the city's multiple-redundancy systems automatically came online.While the cause of the commnet failure are still being investigated, the city's data-technicians say that network now appears to be operating well within normal safety parameters and that there may be momentary loss of service while checks are being made. The Ungstir system flight control services, carried by a distinct hardware backbone, were not effected by this micro-crash.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Sivadians save some sorry salmon Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Aug 16 09:17:40 3004 SOMEWHERE IN THE AHNDAR SEA, G'AHNLO - A rescue team from the Royal Naval Service, using a specially modified submersible called the Leonard Redshaw, on Sunday managed to rescue a total of nine near-dead G'ahnli from the algae-choked confines of the Ahndar Subcity.Few details of the mission are available at this time. However, what is known is that nearly 20,000 G'ahnli who were trapped within the city died, and that nine got into hovertanks set on minimal power. If the RNS team hadn't come to their rescue, they too would likely have died within a matter of days, if not hours.Although the survivors are in serious condition, they are expected to fully recover. Powerful piscinoid penalty passed Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Aug 16 14:18:48 3004 UMBLABIL SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Ledgemaster Gobalor, leader of the subcity of Umblabil, has instituted a new, extreme penalty for denizens of the underwater city who are charged with murder.The law, labeled as "genealogical collateral" by Gobalor but known among some offworld experts as the "Sins of the Son Law," is actually an ancient G'ahnli custom that had been pushed aside over the centuries.Under this law, someone convicted of murder in Umblabil would suffer the death penalty - and so would anyone living within two generations having a better than 30 percent genetic connection to the accused. Through genetic tracking, biological parents, siblings and even some more distant relatives would suffer the same death penalty as the convicted murderer."Grml," the Ledgemaster told INN, "we see this as a valid deterrent against the most unprofitable act of killing a fellow sentient." Loathesome link leads to lost ledgemaster Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Tue Aug 17 11:07:29 3004 UMBLABIL SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - The leader of the gillgummer-doomed Ahndar Subcity, Ledgemaster Pobolal, has been connected to a conspiracy to assassinate two Odarite queens as they arrived at Sol Station.According to G'ahnli officials working with investigators on Sol Station, Pobolal coordinated the installation of the bombs that killed the queens and helped spark a brief civil war on Odari. The G'ahnli and Odarites have been at odds in the past, particularly over the issue of psi-blockers, but this would be the first time such a large-scale act of violence resulted from such a disagreement between the two races.If the investigation confirms these suspicions, Pobolal would be posthumously convicted of mass murder - and the reinstated "genealogical collateral" law imposed by Ledgemaster Gobalor of Umblabil would apply.Many of Pobolal's relatives died in the algae-clogging of Ahndar Subcity, but at least one rumored offspring named Bulobu still remains to suffer the death penalty. ISSS urges death penalty for Specialists Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 17 11:42:57 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - With crimes committed by emancipated Specialists skyrocketing in the capital district, the Institute for Specialist Social Studies is urging the Moncrief government to reinstate the death penalty for Specialists."The Moncrief government's cruel emancipation of Specialists has left thousands of Specialists on the streets, alone and without masters," said Barbara Shaw, the group's leader. "One can see by the results the fear that this strikes into Specialist workers who once lived comfortable and safe existences."Specialists who have been arrested in the past two weeks are now fed and have shelter, but Enaj jails are now well over capacity. The ISSS says reinstituting the death penalty would alleviate this concern -- but it would also be better for the Specialists."The Moncrief government has callously forced freedom upon a class of people who would rather be dead than free," said the group in a statement. "If the Moncrief government is not willing to do the right thing by repealing the Specialist Emancipation Act, it must be willing to put Specialists out of their misery -- and to protect the Sivadian public."No Sivadians have been killed in the crime spree prompted by the SEA, though hundreds have been injured as word circulates through the Specialist class that aggravated assault is the easiest way to guarantee a jail term long enough to exceed Specialists' five-year life spans. In most cases, former owners are safe from Specialist violence -- police say innocent bystanders are most likely to be attacked. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ Admiralty Releases Details of Rescue Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 17 12:37:40 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Saying that even battle-hardened members of the Royal Naval Service were "horrified by the carnage" in the Ahndar Subcity of G'ahnlo, the Sivadian Admiralty has confirmed that only nine survivors were found in the Subcity and that the mission has now turned full-time to recovery of the dead."This is a major disaster." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Admiralty spokesman, "We've never seen anything quite like it." Aubrey went on to say that the URV Leonard Redshaw, a deepsea rescue vehicle borrowed and modified by the Royal Navy from the Royal Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, had been carried by the HMS Indefatigable to G'ahnlo where it had docked with the city. Aubrey went on to say that, "The Indefatigable rescue party, which consisted of Admiral Katherine MacKenzie, Surgeon-Commander John Lind, Lieutenant Graham Nelson, and Chief Engineer Trekkryenxll entered the city, and almost immediately found the only survivors, near death within hovertanks near the airlock." The survivors, suffering from severe oxygen deprivation, were transported aboard the Indefatigable, where they are expected to make a full recovery.Names of both the survivors and the victims are being witheld until the next of kin can be notified. Isherwood House, which ordered the mission, did not comment, other than to say it was "dissapointed" that "more timely action, which could have saved many more lives" had not been taken./Neville McNamara, SBS/ First Councillor Removes Admiral Recalls Fleet Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 17 13:12:30 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Reportedly infuriated over King Richard's decision to order the Royal Naval Service's Indefatigable Fleet to G'ahnlo, First Councillor Paul Moncrief has struck back, ordering the removal of the RNS's uniformed head pending Court-martial, and the immediate recall and removal from active duty of the Indefatigable Fleet.Acting through First Lord of Admiralty Hon. Algernon Fitzhardinge, Moncrief has removed Admiral of the Fleet Sir Reginald Matheson, Bt., the First Space Lord, who is the uniformed head of the Royal Naval Service, and has begun proceedings to court-martial the Admiral on charges of dereliction of duty, insubordination, and disobedience of lawful authority. "Admiral Matheson has overstepped his authority by twice committing the Royal Naval Service of dangerous actions without the blessing of the elected government." said Fitzhardinge in a prepared statement, "He has refused to co-operate with his superiours in lowering naval expenditures and continues to denegrate the work of this government to provide for the equality of Sivadian citizens." Matheson, who's removal is effective immediately, would be the highest ranking member of the Royal Naval Service ever court-martialed. This would be the first general court-martial in the RNS since Captain Falkona Devoras was cashiered from the service in 3001 after destroying an unarmed civilian shuttle.The Indefatigable Fleet is also a target of the First Councillor's ire, being immediately recalled from their G'ahnlo mission to Sivad, where the fleet will be effectively mothballed, it's crew put on half pay "pending assignment." "Until the cuplability of the officers in the Fleet can be determined, it is unsafe to the homeland to have them roaming free." Fitzhardinge said. He said that in accordance with Government policy, the specialists aboard the Indefatigable would be released into civilian life upon the ship's return to dock./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Polydenum surplus means lower prices on Mars Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Aug 17 21:41:19 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The trade partnership between the Solar Republic and the Parallax is proving quite profitable for the denizens of Sol System.Today, trade officials on Mars announced that the low cost of polydenum from the Parallax allows them to give a deep discount on starship fuel at the main spaceport in Hesperia.While many refueling stations are charging 25 credits per unit, Mars is able to sell for 10 credits a unit. Indy Feard Lost Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 20 17:54:40 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The flagship of the Royal Naval Service, the HMS Indefatigable, is feared lost tonight after failing to arrive as scheduled in the Ikeopo System, an RNS spokesman said."HMS Indefatigable, which was recalled to Sivad last week, transmitted at approximately 2100 hours last evening that it was en route to Sivad. It should have arrived by 2200, and at this point is 20 hours overdue." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Admiralty spokesman, "We have received no communications from the Indefatigable in that time, and have begun to assemble vessels for a diligent search of the possible routes between G'ahnlo and Sivad." The Commodore refused to comment, however, on what might have been the cause of the communication disruption.The HMS Indefatigable, the first in a new class of so-called "battle carriers," is the largest vessel in the Royal Navy, and carries several hundred officers, crew, and members of the aerospace wing. If lost with all hands, it would be the largest disaster in the history of Sivadian space exploration./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Moncrief - "Indefatigable Traitors" Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-27 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 20 18:02:54 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Members of the naval establishment are stunned after First Councillor Paul Moncrief denounced the crew of the missing HMS Indefatigable as, "nothing but traitors" and accused them of having absconded with their vessel.In a statement to press outside 10 Dorling Street following the earlier admiralty announcement that the Indefatigable was missing, Moncrief told reporters that he "suspected they knew themselves to be guilty of the charges which might lead to court-marital" and therefore "decided to cut and run like the cowardly traitors to the people of Sivad that they are." He went on to say that the Royal Navy was "built on the backs of specialists, who we design to fight our wars and sail our ships under the command of royalist officers who serve the King, rather than the people." Moncrief announced that he would forbid the Admiralty from launching any rescue mission, and that the Indefatigable should be shot on sight by any "loyal member of the Sivadian military."Moncrief's statements have outraged long time RNS supporters. Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, chairman of the Conservative Party, and former First Councillor, immediately voiced his support for the Service. "The Royal Naval Service is the strong right arm of the Kingdom of Sivad," Chamberlain said, "It protected us during the Solar Consortium's aggression, and has now shown it's worth in humanitarian and peacekeeping missions. Paul Moncrief spits on our glorious dead, who gave their lives for King and Country. His order is illegal, and should be treated accordingly."No member of the Admiralty was willing to comment on the statements made by either side./Neville McNamara, SBS/ King Summons Concerned Subjects Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-28 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 20 18:08:30 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In the wake of growing tension between the Moncrief Government, the Royal Naval Service, and the Crown, King Richard has called for opposition leaders and leading citizens, as well as other concerned parties, to meet at Isherwood House this evening at 8:00 p.m.."His Majesty has remained neutral, he feels, for far too long." said a Sir Quincy Appleby, His Majesty's Principal Private Secretary, "The wholesale destruction of Sivadian government has forced him to break with convention and become directly involved in a political matter. His Majesty is regretful, but resolved in his course."Members of the Moncrief staff said only that the meeting, the specific purpose of which is unknown, is a "blow to our democratic rule and to Specialist rights."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Arrested! Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-29 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 20 21:45:43 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Unconfirmed reports from SHIELD headquarters indicate that Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, former First Councillor and leader of the minority Conservative Party, has been arrested at his home in Enaj on a charge of "treason against the people of Sivad."Chamberlain, an often outspoken proponent of the Monarchy, has opposed many of the "reform" measures of the Moncrief government over the last several weeks. Most recently, he was strongly critical of the government's stand on the Royal Navy.SBS is working to confirm Chamberlain's status. More reports will follow./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivadian Citizens Liberated Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Aug 20 23:11:27 3004 |Grand Enaj, Sivad| In a bold move to protect the liberties of the citizens of Sivad, Paul Moncrief, lately First Councillor of the so-called "Kingdom of Sivad", as well as the other loyal members of that Council, has dissolved that corrupt and decadant government and proclaimed a new People's Republic of Sivad that will guarantee freedom for both natural-born and cloned citizens.The newly formed Committee for Public Safety, which has incorporated the loyal members of the Social Democratic Party, has taken upon itself the difficult task of correcting the many wrongs of the previous monarchical and oppressive regime. In it's first official acts, the Committee selected Citizen Moncrief as First Citizen and Chairman of the Committee, and declared a new People's Republic of Sivad.To maintain safety for all citizens, the Committee has imposed a curfew. Citizens are urged to be in their homes between the hours of ten in the evening and eight in the morning. Those found on the streets will be investigated by the People's Security Services.|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Yonge sides with liberators Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG04-31 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 21 15:37:09 3004 |Enaj, Sivad| Citizen Eglinton Yonge, formerly a member of the Council of Equals that for decades oppressed the Sivadian people, has joined the Committee of Public Safety as Second Citizen.Yonge saw the error of the monarchist system of oppression Friday when he realized that the previous power structure represented treason against the Sivadian people."I have always supported the rights of Specialists, as evidenced by my attempt -- blocked by collaborators with the old regime -- to allow Specialists a voice at the table," said Yonge. "The First Citizen has my complete support."First Citizen Moncrief welcomed Yonge to the cause the liberation of the Sivadian people from the shackles of monarchist oppression.|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Committe of Public Safety executes Specialist oppressors Posted By: Plymouth Article: AUG04-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 21 15:44:49 3004 |Ynos, Sivad| Gerald and Claire Kipling, who once callously traded in the lives of Specialists, were executed Saturday in a public ceremony.Before Gerald Kipling was hanged, he publicly admitted the error of his ways and expressed his support for the Committee of Public Safety and its liberation of the Sivadian people.Second Citizen Eglinton Yonge called the executions a warning to other oppressors and collaborators with the old regmine.|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Loyal Forces Free Naval Vessels Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-33 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 21 17:24:00 3004 |Grand Enaj, Sivad| Loyal officers of the People's Navy, working in concert with specialist citizens wrongfully opporessed by the old regime, have managed to liberate many of the vessels of the so-called Royal Naval Service which remain in the Ikeopo System.Working in a coordinated plan with specialist crew members, loyal citizen officers heroically entered the vessels and subdued their traitorous officers. The officers have been transported to the surface of Sivad to await their trial and execution for crimes against liberty. Loyal forces are working dilligently to uproot the traitorous officers who remain, many of whom have taken refuge in the so-called Admiralty building, a remnant of the old order.Vessels of the People's Navy will now bear the designation "SPNS" or "Sivadian People's Navy Ship," to represent that they no longer bear allegiance to the corrupt rule of self-proclaimed King and public enemy Citizen Richard Isherwood.First Citizen Paul Moncrif has also announced that Citizen Algernon Fitzhardinge, whose fight to bring greater liberty to the navy was continually and wrongfully thwarted by those loyal to the old government, has been appointed Citizen Admiral and commander of the newly reconsititued fleet.|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Assassination Plot Thwarted Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-34 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 22 12:29:51 3004 |Grand Enaj, Sivad| A royalist plot to assassinate First Citizen Paul Moncrief was foiled yesterday by courageous members of the Department of State Security, leaving the assassin, the only one wounded in the attempt, in police custody.Arthur Worthington, a sympathizer with the old regime, was responsible for the cowardly attack. He charged up steps of the Council Building, weilding a pulse pistol, and shouting obscenities. After several warnings and opportunities to surrender, the State Security officers who guarded the building were forced to open fire, severely wounding Citizen Worthington. The attack is made more egregious because it was perpetrated by one who gave lip-service to the noble work of the Party. "This is a true sign that no-one can be trusted." said First Citizen Moncrief, "We will be forced to re-evaluate our security posture in light of this attack."Citizen Doctor Herbert Giscard, chairman of the Committee of Health and Mental Hygine, has offered at least one explanation for the sudden attack. "Clearly, the weight of the years of specialist oppression caused this Citizen to throw his life away in an act of self-destruction." He has ordered that Worthington be evaluated for mental illeness. "This proves the value of re-education centres. All citizens should be encouraged to be purge themselves of the evils they have done to our Specialist citizens."|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Royalist Stronghold Falls! Isherwood Dead! Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-35 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Aug 22 20:23:38 3004 |Grand Enaj, Sivad| Isherwood House, one of the last vestages of the old order, is no more, having been burned to the ground by the oppressors inside, who chose to take their own lives in a cowardly attempt to avoid the rightful justice of the people. Arch-oppressor Richard Isherwood is among those dead in the conflagration."This is a true triumph for the people, who have struck a blow against the royalist oppressors," said First Citizen Paul Moncrief, speaking from Government House, "Without Richard Isherwood, the path to a true Sivad for the People is now open."Also killed in the fire were Ashley Isherwood, Amanda Ramlan, Peter Delarme, Innis Beachamp, and a number of other prominent members of the old regime, as well as their sympathizers. An effort to recover the bodies, which will be put on display prior to their disposal in the ocean, continues.|Philippe Égalité||People's Information Network - A Service of the Office of Public Information| Zangali Posts 1M Credit Reward Posted By: Alf Article: AUG04-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun Aug 22 23:31:17 3004 (New Alhira, Demaria)A Zangali, claiming his name to be 'Tkagorth', has placed a one million credit bounty on one Redtail Quicksilver, effective immedeately. The former CSSF Chief and Tkagorth have a long line of disputes, the most recent being the delivery of a badly beaten Grimlahdi to Demaria, demanding that Quicksilver meet Tkagorth on Tomin Kora for a honor duel. It would seem this duel never happened, as now Tkagorth has laid down one million credits in order to ensure that Quicksilver is brought to Demaria for another bout.In his own words, Tkagorth declared, "Stupid dumb fuzzball stuckeded Tkagorth long time Quicksilver no listen Tkagorth. Tkagorth sayed come stupid Boss no Boss Boss place. Tkagorth bash. Stupid dumb fuzzball stuckeded Tkagorth long time no come. Tkagorth go stupid dumb other place. Stuckeded get. Stupid dumb virus. Dumb. Tkagorth go stupid sandbox place. Tkagorth bash stupid fuzzballs arena place. Tkagorth wait stupid dumb fuzzball stuckeded Tkagorth long time fight Tkagorth arena place. Fair fight. No cheatededed."In a related bit of news, it would seem that Tkagorth has hired a noted Demarian fight promoter Dawnking Fuzzpelt to promote the match, and also act as an interpreter for Tkagorth. Dawnking, in a phone interview says of the bounty, "Its the only way to get that rascal, that scoundrel, that...wastrel here to Demaria to have a, justly deserved honor fight. Mr. Quicksilver, while being no moral fibre himself has so far declined repeated attempts to be engaged in an honor duel by the most honorable, upstanding, pillar of morality that is Tkagorth. A bounty is the only way we can get this fight done. And if Quicksilver musters up the conviction to come to Demaria of his own will, the one million credits will be given to the New Alhira Widows and Orphans fund..." He continued on for five minutes about his upcomming book, and then, mysteriously, his connection failed. GOD SAVE THE KING! Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-37 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Aug 23 00:50:14 3004 King Survives! ------------------ Rebels Defeated! ------------------ Indefatigable Safe. Marines Control Enaj. ------------------ Council Building Destroyed. Moncrief Escapes. Linked to Marbury. /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Despite reports to the contrary by the "People's Information Network," King Richard has survived multiple attempts on his life and managed to recapture control of the City of Enaj, leaving Sivad in the hands of its rightful King.His Majesty, along with Queen Ashley, was reported dead in an earlier story by PIN, an obvious piece of propaganda which was revealed when, as Specialists under the command of disgraced former First Councillor Wallace Marbury, the King managed to contact loyal forces and spur a counterattack. All those reported dead, including Councillors Peter Delarme and Brian DelMarnno, are believed to have survived the attack. Isherwood House, however, did suffer severe damage and will require almost total rebuilding.Sivadian Royal Naval forces, commanded by Dame Katherine MacKenzie, as well as officers who had held out in the Admiralty during the three day revolution, have managed to push back the rebel forces from the city centre, and marines have taken many supporters of the Moncrief government into custody. The Indefatigable, which was reported lost last week, after failing to return to the Ikeopo System, arrived safely in-system in time to land marines for the final phases of the loyalist counter attack.In a final act of defiance, the Committee for Public Safety, which terrorized Sivad for the past three days, destroyed the Enaj Council Building, home of the Council of Equals and the Sivadian Parliament. Shortly after the explosion several vessels, believed to be carrying the committee and their highest-ranking supporters, managed to take off and elude Royal Navy pursuit.In a strange twist, Paul Moncrief, "First Citizen" of the committee, has now been linked to Wallace Marbury, another disgraced First Councillor. While the full meaning of the connection is still being explored, Marbury is believed to have masterminded the policies which destabilised the Specialist workforce and allowed Moncrief to seize power./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Councillors Released Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 24 17:17:58 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Two members of the Council of Equals have been released from captivity after the collapse of the rebel Moncrief government, a government spokesman announced today.Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, who was arrested last week for "treason against the people" was found, severely beaten, in a cell beneath SHIELD headquarters. The Tory party leader had been one of the first arrested by the Moncrief government after his vocal opposition to the Social Democrat's policies. Sir Fredrick was taken to the Enaj Treatment Centre and is now resting comfortably at home under the treatment of his personal physician.Councillor Arthur Worthington, a member of the Social Democratic Party who had refused to side with the Moncrief government, was released from SHIELD custody to the Enaj Treatment Centre, where he is in serious but stable condition. Though it was reported that he had attempted an assassination on "First Citizen" Moncrief, newly released security tapes from Montevedo Street show that the Councillor had been shot in the back by members of State Security.Other prisoners, including many members of the Royal Naval Service and Sivadian Government, have already been released./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Documents Reveal Fix Was In Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-39 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Aug 24 21:26:56 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Papers found among those left behind by fleeing First Councillor Paul Moncrief reveal that the 3004 general election, which swept the Social Democrats into power, may have been rigged in favour of the SDP.The papers, discovered when Moncrief's Enaj flat was raided by SHIELD officers, show that the SDP leader used money provided by Wallace Marbury to stuff ballot boxes, rig voting machines, and cast votes on behalf of dead Sivadians. The fraud was targeted at constituencies which had been only marginal for the winning party in the 3002 elections, and officials at the Sivadian Board of Elections were bribed to prevent any questioning of the returns. Some seven members of the eleven-member Board have already been arrested by SHIELD on charges of bribe recieving and malfeasance in office.Political scientists and commentators were quick to label this the largest scandal in Sivadian political history. "He didn't merely buy the election, he stole it..." said a professor at the University of Enaj, "All the talk of democracy was nothing but a front." Tory leader Sir Fredrick Chamberlain was even less kind, "Our entire system has been corrupted in a mad grab for power. He knew the SDP could never win an honest election."Isherwood House has not commented on the development, though it is expected that King Richard will end the power vacum by dissolving Parliament and calling a new election within the month."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain First Councillor - Constitutional Reform Promised Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-40 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Aug 25 00:16:15 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ For the second time in as many years, Sir Fredrick Chamberlain entered St. Henry's Palace and left as First Councillor of the Kingdom of Sivad. This time, however, it was a defiant Chamberlain, his arm in a sling, face bruised, and leaning heavily on a cane, and with the burned out shell of Isherwood House as a backdrop, that emerged promising serious changes to the way Sivad is governmened.Chamberlain was summoned to the Palace earlier this evening to "kiss hands", as the appointment to high office is sometimes called, from the ancient ceremony of fealty. According to Palace sources, he spent over an hour with the King, discussing His Majesty's plan for the restoration of Enaj and for reforming the government. Following the meeting, Chamberlain said only that, "We will be looking very closely at major constitutional change that will restore the balance to the system and prevent the sort of runaway First Councillor we saw with Truffaut and Moncrief."Chamberlain served previously as First Councillor from February of 3003 until April of 3004. He is the first Councillor to hold the Premiership for two nonconsecutive terms since Nationalist Gilbert Giffard, who served from 2939 to 2954 and again from 2957 to 2968./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Runaway! Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-41 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Aug 25 19:10:33 3004 Reslience, Ungstir: In the last week two instances of equipment failures wreaked havoc on the steady work of the Resilience docks. Known in the robotics field as "runaways", these uncontrolled events result when software and hardware failures cause flawed instructions to be issued to a machine, often and in this case with disasterous results.In what was originally thought to be an unrelated instance, Horrokin, a Castori businessman of Integrated Systems Ursiniru, was crushed to death when the safeties failed on an autmated materials transport. More recently, one Lily Barton, associated with Tomin Kora businessman Giuseppe Marcuccilli, was badly hurt when two dockside baggage carts malfunctions. The young woman was rescued from certain death by the swift actions of nearby observers, including the infamous Remy Lebeau and offworld visitor Katriel Elohim.Gospahza Barton was treated at the Ungstir Health Clinc and released.The Commissars, working with the University of Resilience, are currently investigating the cause of the malfunctions.- Dominic Koromov, UIS Business Woman Perishes Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-42 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 26 01:18:52 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Nadia Marcus, an investment manager for Boromov Technologis, died today when an electrical power surge shorted out through her cave entrance hardware. The power grid for Green Corridor Block 84 was down for a half hour while technicians replaced the software at the local substation.Services will be held for Gospahza Marcus on Saturday. Donations to be sent to the Accountants Widow's Fund.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Lunite City Destroyed By Vanguard Fleet! Posted By: Danish Article: AUG04-43 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Aug 26 20:43:08 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThe Lunite city of Sparta has been reported destroyed by the Vanguard fleet in a press release by Vanguard officials moments ago. This resolute movement by the Republic Military comes after more than a month of silent blockade after blatant rebellion by two Lunite city-states. According to the press release, exactly four hours ago the VFS Alexander, flagship of the fleet, began bombardment of the domed city with her primary gun batteries. The citydome's shield collapses after exactly 15 minutes and 6 seconds, the dome losing integrity shortly thereafter.Bombardment ended after 2 hours of fire from the secondary and primary batteries on the Alexander, and her escorts the Vermont, Ares, and Hurricane. Complete scans of the former metropolitan area indicate 0 lifesigns, and no survivor's are expected.The Vanguard has released that Rima Sirsalis has 48 hours to capitulate, or suffer the same grim fate as the Spartans.Hopefully this will bring an end to Republic strife, and ensure a better future for humanity.Claudius Nepo, INN Destroyer Re-Christened Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-44 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Aug 26 21:54:57 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: To commemorate a major refit and upgrade, the UMC Journey, the only ship of the Ungstiri Militia capable of interstellar flight, has been re-christened the UMC Banshee Danilov, after the reknowned pilot Ekaterina 'Banshee' Danilov. Lejtenant Danilov was the commander of the Steel Eagles, the Ungstiri starfighter wing that defended the planet of Youngster against the first Nall incursion, succeeding in halting their advance until the Nall unleashed their newly developed Coreseeker technology upon the Ungstiri Homeworld. The Lejtenant died sacrificing herself to allow a transport of refugees to flee that final conflict.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Sivad Recalls Ambassador After Vanguard Massacre Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-45 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Aug 26 22:00:45 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ His Majesty's Government has wasted no time in severing diplomatic relations with the Solar Republic after Vanguard forces destroyed the Lunite City of Sparta.In a terse diplomatic note to the Republic's Foreign Ministry, the Sivadian Government said that it was "disgusted" by the "excessive and nearly genocidal use of force demonstrated by the Vanguard." Sivad made clear that "it would not be able to treat with any world that would so casually destroy a city without recourse to any other solution."The Sivadian Ambassador has already met with the Foreign Minister and delivered Sivad's note, recieving his passport in return. According to sources in the Foreign Office, he is already on his way home./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Attack on Landing Pad Posted By: Fausta Article: AUG04-46 Reported To: QRS Reported On: QuaQuan Reported At: Fri Aug 27 20:32:10 3004 Early yesterday evening, the Landing Pad at Four Corners, QuaQuan was rocked as an unidentified ship descended, fired at a civilian cargo vessel registered as The Faux, and fled the scene. Witness reports conflict on the number of shots fired, however, it has been confirmed that several people from the attacking ship did board the cargo vessel after the initial attack. Four bodies were subsequently removed from the Faux and early reports suggest that at least one crew member fell to the incursion. However, there were injuries beyond those given on the Faux itself. Of the six injured by debris and the initial salvo on the landing pad, four have already been released from the clinic. The authorities refuse to speculate on motive or the identity of the attacking ship. However, the Faux has been requested to remain on planet until the investigation into the attack, and the subsequent deaths, can be conducted. "No one is contradicting the right of a ship to defend itself against a hostile boarding party," Investigator Black Willow assured, "But I'm sure that we all, including the crew of the Faux itself, would like to understand why this happened and bring those responsible to justice." The Captain of the Faux was unable to be reached for comment. Fatal Decompression Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-47 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Aug 27 23:34:45 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Boromov Technologies Out-Contracting Manager Hadrian Keltonovich perished today when a set of automated airlock safeties failed, causing the accidental activation of a set of pressure doors at his firm's testing facilities. Both Boromov Technologies and the Barris Vikenti of the Resilience Commissars are investigating the cause of this accident.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Specialist Act 'Repealed' Posted By: Aeolus Article: AUG04-48 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Aug 28 18:49:17 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Specialist Emancipation Act, forced into law by the Moncrief government over the King's refusal to assent, will be stricken from Sivadian law and no longer enforced by the government, a government spokesman announced today.Speaking from the steps of a bullet-riddled 10 Dorling Street, a spokesman for the Office of the First Councillor said that the First Councillor, Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, and His Majesty consider "the law to be a nullity from the moment Royal Assent was witheld." The Sivadian government will also return millions of yojj-sterling in "illegal taxes" collected after the Revenue Service declared specialist company dividends taxable at ninety-five per cent.Specialists who were captured after the revolt ended are also being returned to their last owner of record. Thousands of others continue to languish in cells and on Morrigan, a result of the specialist "crime wave" brought on by the SEA. The Government is reportedly considering an amnesty for these and other specialists who return immediately to their owners, though they refused to confirm or deny any such plans at this time./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Metzy Bust on Sol Station Posted By: 4 Article: AUG04-49 Reported To: inn Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Sun Aug 29 09:02:10 3004 (Sol Station) Security today confirmed a major drugs bust on the popular freeport Sol Station. An unnamed individual is in custody and according to Security Chief Stephen Dexter is 'helping security with their enquiries.Metzy' or Methylamphetamine sulphate is known to have been used by various military organisations in the past to boost confidence in their soldiers. However long term affects have been linked to depression and result in a psychological dependency. The street value of the bust has been estimated at 450,000 yojj-sterling although as yet this is unconfirmed by security personnel or the station command staff.Alan Rickman, INN Lunite Rebellion Ends '''Posted By:' Danish Article: AUG04-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Aug 29 18:54:35 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNA}Reports this afternoon indicate that the Lunite rebellion has officially come to an end. Apparently yesterday, prior to the twenty-four hour deadline placed by the Vanguard, Sirsalis city officials set up a meeting with Vanguard officials. The results of that meeting are readily apparent now, as Vanguard dropships can be seen touching down on the landing pad, marines are deploying and taking rebel soldiers into custody who have been ordered to stand down by their superiors. Several anti-aircraft guns opened fire with the initital appearance in the skies, but were quickly surpressed.Ray Ashburne, INN Luna Rima Sirsalis Falls! Posted By: Russkaya Article: AUG04-51 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Aug 30 12:55:37 3004 New Lunar City, Luna: In a late night assault the forces of the Solar Republic's Vanguard Fleet took the terrorist held city of Rima Sirsalis, at a heavy cost in both lives and real estate. What began a routine and orderly sweep to gather those suspected of rebellious activities for questioning and, if necessary, detainment, turned bloody when rebel forces set off a series of hidden explosive devices. These explosions were carefully sited and timed to inflict the most harm to the Republican forces. The initial rounds of such suicide bombings inflicted grave casualties to the initial Vanguard security troops. They were immediately reinforced by assualt and special force units from the ships Alexander and Hurricane, and combined with a low orbit bombardment, were able to end this last ditch attempt of the rebel forces to bring down Luna's legitimate government. The results of this desperate action was not only their end, but also of their city. Collateral damage to the city's civilian population, environment dome and life support systems have rendered the city uninhabitable, and the extent of damage making repairs or reconstruction unfeasible. Civilian refugees have been relocated to the outlying settlements of Lovell City, Tycho Base and New Lunar City.-Augustus Claudius, INN-SR Luna Vandervere Memorial Mall Opened Posted By: Danish Article: AUG04-52 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Aug 30 20:37:41 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThe Vandervere Memorial Mall, one of the major projects of the 3004 Hesperia Urban Renovation project was opened today, this having been postponed during the course of the Luna rebellion. The Mall includes a Memorial Garden, inscribed with the names of every Republic soldier who fell during the Sivad-Consortium War. It is said that there are plans to add a section including the names of those who have fallen during the recent rebellion.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars La Terran pilot charged Posted By: Brody Article: AUG04-53 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Wed Sep 01 18:05:33 3004 (Sol Station) - Security Chief Stephen Dexter has confirmed that 35 year old La Terran, Walter Linton has been charged with smuggling of contraband in relation to the bust of 'Metzy' earlier this morning. Mr Linton, pilot of the Dasher II, ungstiri registered vessel UKT Brown Hawk was apprehended during a security scan of his ship. Mr Linton offered no resistance and was quickly taken into custody.Dexter further confirmed that the haul, with a confirmed street value of over 600,000 yojj-sterling is the third major bust in 3004. He said, "Criminals must learn that Sol Station is a legitimate operation and we'll come down hard on those who wish to abuse our freeport status." Sol Station has seen a major crackdown on illegal weapons and narcotics trafficking in the second and third quarters of this year following a review in its status late in 3003.Alan Rickman, INN ETLS and HKC-remnant merge! Posted By: Danish Article: AUG04-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Sep 03 01:26:39 3004 ELYSIUM, MARSToday Ector-Tailsman Lance Systems, major Mars-Based manufacturer of military-grade energy weapons since the fall of the Kretonians, and HKC have signed a merger, joining the two corporations. Heckler, Koch & Colt in this Universe was the primary manufacturer of Vanguard weapons before the Kretonian invasion. Unfortunately, many of the original templates were lost during the occupation, making reproduction impossible and the weapons rare. However, with the Moebius shift, alt-HKC existed as a major manufacturer of Guardian Fleet weapons and armor. With the plasma-bombing of alt-Earth, and the Moebius reflux, HKC was left as a remnant of its former self, made up of a few employees and several large-storage data devices.Through this merger, HKC templates will be made available for mass-production by ETLS, making HKC-ETLS the foremost developer of military grade energy and projectile weapons in the galaxy. Due to the company's strong relations with the Republic government, it is anticipated that HKC-ETLS's primary capabilities will be coordinated towards the re-equipment of the Vanguard military with newer, more effecient and modular technology.Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Category:News